


A Bad Feeling

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Movie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: Tears well up in your eyes. “Please, Will. I have a bad feeling about this. Please, don’t go.”Will’s voice comes out a bid harder now. “Y/N, you don’t have to worry. It’s an easy job.”You look him straight in the eye, a dejected look on your face. “Aren’t you the one that says it’s always harder than you think it’s going to be?”
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 9





	A Bad Feeling

“You just _agreed_? Just like that?” You are trying to contain your shit but Will is seriously testing that right now.

Will sighs. He stops rummaging through his closet and comes to sit next to you on the bed. “It’s just a recce. 2 days tops.”

You stare at a particularly worn spot on the carpet in front of you. “With Pope and the rest of the guys? Just a recce my ass, Will.” You can’t shake this feeling that something isn’t right about this. 

“Y/N…”

“No, Will. Don’t.” You get up from the bed and start pacing the bedroom. “What are we even doing here?” 

Will looks confused now. “Wait–what…where did that–”

“Who am I to you if you don’t talk to me before making these kind of decisions!? This could be dangerous, yeah? I’m assuming you won’t be there in any official capacity. What if you have trouble getting back into the country? Did you even hesitate before you told Pope yes?” You’re growing more and more hysterical now, the what-ifs and potential danger Will is putting himself in overwhelming you. “Did you think about me at all? You’re out Will. What if this stirs shit up for you? Things have been good!” 

Will honestly didn’t think about any of that. All he could he think was how much he missed the team. He’s never felt valued or alive quite like when he was on a mission with the guys. But, fuck if Y/N isn’t right. He should’ve thought about her. He get’s off the bed, stopping right in front of you.

“I get it, alright? I fucked up!” He puts his hands on your shoulders. “I know I should’ve talked to you about it first, okay? But I promise, it’s going to be okay. It’s an in-and-out.”

Tears well up in your eyes. “Please, Will. I have a bad feeling about this. Please, don’t go.”

Will’s voice comes out a bid harder now. “Y/N, you don’t have to worry. It’s an easy job.”

You look him straight in the eye, a dejected look on your face. “Aren’t you the one that says it’s always harder than you think it’s going to be?”

–––––––––––––––––––––––

That night you are both restless, unable to settle into sleep. You can’t shut your brain off. Your frustration. Your worry. It’s all wrapped up in the insane love you have for the man lying next to you. You sense Will stir and feel him pull you closer, wrapping his big body around yours, his arms engulfing you. 

You can feel the weight of his body, solid and warm and real as he moves over you. You revel in it. The touch. The warmth. He seems to be thinking the same thing, his mouth descends on yours, kissing you deeply, invading your space with his tongue. You respond, always receptive to him, to his touch, to his passion, to _Will_. 

He nuzzles his face into your neck and murmurs to you. “Nothing is going to happen to me. To us.” He kisses the spot. “I need you, Y/N.”

His cock is hard against your thigh and instinctively you open for him. There is nothing else in that moment except him. You can see nothing else, hear no one else, feel nobody else’s skin and you want him, will him to take you passionately and deeply. “We’re going to be okay, Will.” You say breathlessly.

Will quickly discards the clothing that only serve as barriers to the mission at hand. You can feel the pulse and the warmth of your own need, can feel the wetness on your inner thighs as your body calls for him. Will nudges your legs apart further with his thigh and you can feel his swollen head stroking against your entrance as he moves his hips, stroking along your pussy lips and over your clit.

Wrapping your legs around his back, you pull him closer and he responds, thrusting into you, filling you completely with one fluid motion. A deep growl of satisfaction rumbling in his chest as the warmth of your cunt envelops the full length of his rigid cock. 

He rests there for a moment, savoring the sensation of being within you, safe and warm and loved.

But Will can’t resist the primal urge to thrust, he needs that stimulation of your walls moving against his cock, gripping him, stroking him. 

He moves, slowly at first, setting up an instinctual rhythm, and as he takes you with long, deep strokes, the softness of your body arouses him like nothing else. He feasts on the fullness of your breasts, sucking hard, your nipples erect and sensitive. You gasp, holding his head, stroking his hair as he suckles and thrusts into you.

The contact between you carries an intensity that intoxicates you. Will holds you close to him, rubbing against you as he thrusts and you angle your hips upwards to increase the pressure even more. He leaves your breasts and slides up your body, kissing you almost roughly, becoming more demanding as his passion increases. He holds your face and your eyes lock as you move, watching each other as your bodies come together, harder, deeper, trying to get as close into one another as humanly possible.

“Cum for me, babe.” Will whispers, and as he gets that final millimeter deeper into you, as he rubs his body against your clit, as you feel his words, you arch your back and push up against him, the walls of your pussy pulsating as your pleasure sweeps through you.

He feels the pull, feels the throb and the pulse of your orgasm, and he can’t hold on any longer. He buries his face into your neck and as you lock your feet around his ass and pull him in deeper, his balls tighten and pump, filling you.

You cling to each other tightly for a while until he gently shifts his weight from you and you just lay together, your breath slowing, your bodies pulsing as your orgasms subside, and finally, entwined and connected, you drift slowly back into a deep and satisfied sleep.

Hours later, as the pale dawn light drifts across your face and your eyes slowly flutter open to greet the morning, you feels Will’s warm body still wrapped around you and your lips turn up in a slow, sad smile.


End file.
